In taking a shower people often make use of a sponge or brush, particularly when trying to wash ones back where the brush has a relatively long reach making the back area more accessible. However, the typical way of applying soap to the brush is by simply applying the soap to the brush bristles as by rubbing a solid bar of soap or squeezing liquid soap onto the brush bristles. This necessitates repeated application of the soap to the brush where the soap is quickly washed from the bristles by the shower water.